Fábula de los siete gatos
by Erelbrile
Summary: En épocas de guerra escasean los bienes, y a causa de ello Arthur y François deberán elegir de qué desprenderse. AU.


¡Segundo fic por la Entente Cordiale :DDDDD! ¡Yujúúúúúúú! ¡Ohai, Loveless-kun!

Aporte por el evento del grupo fruk me bastard.

Cuento: Pulgarcito (tomé ideas puntuales del cuento, no es mucho, la verdad).

Prompt: Criminal/Deportes (sé que daba para mucho esta temática... pero mi imaginación estaba más seca que un cochayuyo).

Nuevamente busqué información para esto... pero mi exactitud histórica vale callampa, como quién dice xDDD

Advertencias tarísticas.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes** _-los resguardados bajo un techo ajeno- _**pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

PD: He olvidado decir que tengo un ask :O ¡pregunten, pregunten!

PD2: ¿qué tal la portada :D?

* * *

**Fábula de los siete gatos:**

.

.

.

Corría el año de mil novecientos cuarenta; eran los inicios del bombardeo que demostró la fortaleza de nosotros, los británicos. Los trenes de viaje iban llenos, mas volvían vacíos: las esperanzas se resguardaban, en el campo, lejos de los bombarderos alemanes y los enlistamientos para combatir. Lo que sería el futuro no eran más que niños y niñas, de cinco, siete, diez, doce, quince años. No faltaron los niños menores.

Yo, si bien no puedo ser un testimonio andante de los sucesos que conmocionaron al mundo en esta época, sí puedo hablarles de un impacto tanto o más fuerte acontecido en nuestra Gran Bretaña, el que, si bien no podemos comparar con los estragos ocurridos en el continente, sí tiene su propia marca que considerar. A partir de él, extraeremos una enseñanza, así que tomen apuntes de mis palabras. Será como una fábula, sólo que sin animales que hablan.

Fuimos tres hermanos, y no, no me he confundido en el tiempo verbal. Aquí me ven, joven, muchos no me echarían al ojo más de cuarenta y cinco años, aunque algún gracioso se aventuró con noventa. El mayor de nosotros, Scotten, partió a la guerra entre vítores, y aplausos de hermosas muchachas. La mayoría pensaba que lucían gallardos, con sus uniformes, encaminándose a luchar por la patria. Seguro Scotten pensaba igual.

Me dijo que cuidara a nuestra madre, que ahora yo era el hombre de la casa. Probablemente ni él mismo creía sus palabras, nadie puede confiarle la responsabilidad de un adulto a un niño de doce años sin tener sus dudas. Nunca lo volvimos a ver.

Mis recuerdos de Scotten, por tanto, llegan hasta allí, cuando cesó de despedirse de mi madre y volteó al frente. Quizás no le doy el mérito que le corresponde. Tenía la mano dura y una voz imponente, que te hacía temblar del miedo. Pero supongo que era su modo de llenar ese vacío que dejó mi padre y de criarnos lo más derechos que pudiera. Acabaría con la guerra con sus propias manos. Se lo dijo a ella, a esa mujer que más tarde Peter -mi hermano menor- y yo abandonaríamos.

Nosotros retrasamos nuestra huida lo máximo posible. Ya fuese porque quería cumplir con el encargo de Scotten como porque no tenía una idea muy clara de una vida sin mi madre, no hicimos reclamo alguno al ver como los demás niños del barrio se iban y nosotros nos quedábamos. Rose, nuestra madre, era terriblemente aprehensiva: la idea de estar sin sus hijos podía más que el miedo a perderlos si se quedaban.

Yo, creyéndome el hombre que fue Scott, puse de mi parte todo lo que pude. Llegué a ocultarnos, a Peter y a mí, cuando alguien venía a casa, sólo para que no nos vieran y no nos hicieran partir, sin embargo, nos llegó nuestro turno de abordar el ferrocarril. Alguien, un amigo, o los carteles que se veían en los edificios destruidos, la había logrado convencer.

La buena noticia es que con Peter continuamos durmiendo juntos. El sitio al que nos habían llevado, al norte, rara vez, por no decir nunca, era sobrevolado. Me ofrecí para ayudar en lo que fuera y me establecieron en un sector. Debía ayudar a pelar verduras y tubérculos y a realizar otras tantas labores en la cocina, bajo la tutela de un muchacho mayor.

No tardé en enterarme que el muchacho en cuestión provenía de nuestro país vecino, que quiso oponerse a la Francia de Vichy y que por su edad lo derivaron allí. Llevaba, según me dijo, apenas un año en nuestra amada Gran Bretaña.

Había llegado teniendo mi edad, y ya en dos o tres años más, si la situación no cambiaba, pensaba irse a la guerra. Pobre iluso. François siempre fue un romántico, y aunque llegó huyendo de la ocupación alemana, no había visto la cara realmente horrible de la guerra.

Pero él no comprendía, él quería ver a su roñoso país libre, y ese amor que sentía por ese pedazo de tierra inservible debió ser la muestra más grande de afecto que le vi dedicar a alguien. François estaba enamorado de Francia, y yo, con el tiempo, llegué a apreciarlo con la misma intensidad.

Iba en que lo conocí en la cocina. Me encantaba la cocina. François decía que era hedor, yo, que era el mejor aroma que sentía en semanas. Era el olor de comida caliente, flotando en el aire, pegándose en mis ropas y en las ropas de François. Olor sin máscaras de gas, sin material particulado flotando en las calles. Quizás lo primero que me atrajo de él fue ese olor a comida, a carne recién aderezada. Sólo Dios lo sabe. Ustedes se ríen, pero eso es porque no han pasado hambre jamás. Son una generación afortunada.

Peter jugaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Era feliz, y únicamente lo vi decaer cuando recordaba a nuestra madre. Fuera de eso, era un niño alegre, y yo podía sentirme orgulloso por ello. Lo hacía participar en cuanta carrera se organizara. Confieso que era bastante exigente, ustedes ya lo saben según los rumores de un profesor salido del infierno que rondan por allí.

Vivimos en una casa de campo, de una amable mujer que nos atendió en cuanto le fue posible. No eramos los únicos sin parientes que nos acogiesen. Después de terminadas las tareas hogareñas, nos dejaba ir a jugar a nuestras anchas. François gustaba de ir a un río a pasar la tarde. Cruelmente, allí cometí mi asesinato.

Ese invierno nos juntábamos alrededor de la estufa y ella nos leía en voz alta. La reemplacé muchas veces, por mi excelente dicción. Lo malo era que casi todos sus libros eran para mujeres, y a mí no me gustaban mucho porque ellas recurrían a tretas para conseguir maridos y enamorar.

Sólo las niñas buscan excusas así para robarles besos a los niños y eso no vale la pena leerlo, aunque François lo disfrutaba sin disimulo. El siempre pareció una niña, en mi no tan humilde opinión.

Cómo sea. Un día de sol, organizamos una carrera a campo traviesa. Debíamos atravesar el prado de pastoreo corriendo, atravesar el río en su parte más baja, y llegar hasta una pequeña colina. Peter participaría, por lo que me hice a un lado. François, al verlo tan animado, le pasó unos zapatos diciéndole que, con ellos, correría siete leguas por cada paso.

No vengo a darme cuenta sino hasta ahora que lo hizo porque días antes yo había comentado que sus zapatos ya estaban rotos. En el momento no lo vi así, vaya lástima. Peter creyó lo que le dijo, y por supuesto perdió. Decir que me sentí furioso con aquel embaucador es poco.

No nos hablamos por unos cuantos días, mas pronto él volvió a dirigirme la palabra por necesidad y porque no es capaz de quedarse callado. En esos días adoptó la odiosa costumbre de hablar en francés como si yo no estuviera allí. Hablaba al aire, mirándome de reojo, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada porque no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba. La única palabra que fui capaz de comprender fue _rosbif_, por la similitud con el plato de comida. Esa y _yetem_.

Vayan Dios y la Reina a saber qué significa.

Para cualquiera que nos viera, el incidente no pasaba de allí. Peter olvidó pronto la carrera, mas yo no. Me habían burlado y eso no lo permitiría, menos de parte de un francés amanerado. Esperé a que llegase el momento correcto para devolverle el golpe, y en poco tiempo tuve la oportunidad y el ingenio necesario para hacerlo.

Quiero aclarar con anticipación que era aún un niño y que me sentía profundamente engañado por este francés imbécil que encima insistía en enseñarme a pelar correctamente las papas y a no excederme en el uso de los condimentos.

Yo no era malo al cocinar. Pero él me ponía nervioso, meneándose para acá, desplazándose para allá, metiendo mano en mis cacerolas, recogiéndose el cabello con ese movimiento de mano tan de niña.

De todos modos siempre mis platos sabían bien. Y no, no es verdad que él los salvaba para que no me echaran de la cocina. Yo podía bastante bien solo.

Los habitantes de la casa aumentaban día a día, especialmente después de cada ataque a Londres o a las fábricas de los alrededores. Los que llegaban ya no eran niños enviados por sus madres a los refugios, sino niños enviados directamente por las autoridades a falta de una. Eran los niños que perdían a sus familias con las bombas, por las enfermedades respiratorias, por alguna construcción colapsada una vez llegada la tranquilidad.

Eso provocó que escasearan algunos bienes. Entre ellos, el espacio y la comida.

En casa habían gatas. Dos para ser exactos. Y como eramos nosotros los que trabajábamos en la cocina, era contra nosotros que se refregaban pidiendo sobras. François se encariñó con la que tenía el pelaje largo y blanco. Yo, con la de color crema y canela.

Ambas se preñaron, y ambas parieron el mismo día. François obtuvo, por tanto, siete gatos nuevos, y yo, otros tantos. El problema llegó cuando nos dijeron que no podíamos tenerlos a todos. Que debíamos elegir.

El quería conservar los suyos, y yo quería conservar los míos. Elegir tres de cada camada estaba fuera de discusión: él tenía esos trozos pulgosos de pelos con patas y lazos de niña alrededor del cuello, y yo unas preciosas criaturas sin collar. Así que en nuestra discusión, no llegamos a nada y aplazamos la resolución.

No me mal entiendan: no sólo nos peleábamos. Eramos amigos que discutían demasiado. Lo suficiente para pensar en sacarle los ojos al otro con una cuchara de té. Pero él estaba allí para mí, y yo estaba allí para él... quizás no de la mejor forma, pero estábamos allí.

Ya mencioné con anticipación que a François le gustaba ir al río. Bien, eso lo sé porque lo acompañé en múltiples ocasiones. Era a ambos que nos gustaba ir allí. Pero a él le gustaba la orilla más cercana, donde el río no era más que un riachuelo de agua bajas.

Se peinaba con la vanidad de una mujer, y hasta seducía como una comentando que, probablemente, sus cabellos fuesen de oro y que si no quería tocarlos para comprobarlo. Era una mentira, por supuesto, porque le robé uno de su almohada y lo desmentí.

A mí me gustaba donde el río se ensanchaba. Donde era más profundo. Fue allí que reanudamos nuestra discusión, sobre cuales gatos debían ser sacrificados. Ninguno dio su brazo a torcer, y cuando levanté el mío para golpearlo y hacerlo entrar en razón, me besó de improviso.

Sí, su profesor también ha besado. Pero esperen un poco antes de acusarme de inmoral. François tenía el cabello largo y las manos finas. Y, encima, usaba ropa larga que acentuaba su apariencia femenina.

Y no le correspondí. O al menos sólo lo correspondí insignificantemente.

Me miró con los ojos llorosos, mordiéndose el labio y con el ceño fruncido. Seguramente mi expresión era digna de un retrato, ya que, tal como él, estaba enfurecido. Imagínense mi reacción.

Le grité que era un tonto, y un imbécil feo, que jamás volviera a hacer eso y que esa misma noche mataría a sus gatos. El se fue corriendo. Por la amenaza o el rechazo, no lo sé.

Respiré hondo unas cuantas veces para calmarme. Entre la pelea y su beso inesperado no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Escupí y me lavé la boca, de asco. Luego recogí piedras pequeñas de río, de esas que ya están planas por el agua que corre sobre ellas, y regresé a casa, dejando un camino con ellas.

Esperé a que todos estuviesen durmiendo para entrar en la cocina. Las gatas habían salido a cazar, y tanteando reconocí la camada con lazos de la camada sin lazos. Metí a los felinos en un saco y me encaminé al río, siguiendo los guijarros que resplandecían bajo la luz de la luna.

A pesar de todo, no fui capaz de matarlos contra las piedras. Los ahogué, hundiendo el saco en el agua y manteniéndolo allí con piedras que puse encima. Esperé infundiéndome valor a que pasaran los minutos, recordando de vez en cuando los maullidos del camino de ida, antes de sacar el saco y dejar sus cuerpos sobre el pasto para que se los comieran las hormigas y los animales.

A la mañana siguiente de cometer mi crimen traicionero, esperé más de lo usual para ir a la cocina, mas al hacerlo, mi sorpresa fue enorme al escuchar a François cantar feliz una cancioncita en francés. Por reflejo miré hacia el rincón de la despensa en que estaban los animales, encontrándome con las horribles pelusas blancas con pelo. Tarde un segundo en salir del desconcierto e intuir que algo había salido horriblemente mal.

François, advertido, había quitado los lazos de sus gatos y los había puesto en los míos.

Al notar mi comprensión, agachó la mirada. Según él comencé a llorar, yo no recuerdo tal cosa. Sólo que me ardían los ojos y la garganta. Y que me abrazó: él sí lloraba.

Los detalles no son necesarios. Ambos tuvimos que acatar órdenes, y uno debía, forzosamente, salir lastimado. A pesar de ser yo quien tomó la iniciativa, quien atacó, fui el que salió peor malparado.

Allí estaba yo, sin gatos y sin otra familia que un hermano cada vez más independiente, tras asesinar a quienes protegí con todo mi empeño.

De esta historia pueden obtener muchas moralejas. Escuchen con atención y anótenlas, luego terminaremos la clase.

Primero; cuando provocas daño, te lo haces a ti mismo. Eso por mi parte.

Por parte de él, una extensión al axioma anterior: si haces sufrir a un ser querido, sentirás su dolor.

Segundo; la compañía de alguien que te quiere, o que te aprecia, es más importante que una pelea, o que una camada de gatos.

Porque a pesar del dilema, de la culpa que ambos sentíamos, y de la rabia que le tuve en ese momento, François no cesó su abrazo.

(Ni los besos en esas lágrimas que claramente no existieron. Ni existen. Ni existirán. François siempre ha parecido una niña, y sólo las niñas buscan excusas así para robarnos besos a los niños).

Pueden retirarse.


End file.
